1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particular, to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of science and technology, display devices are used in any electric products popularly. Moreover, since the development trend of the portable electrical product is to achieve light weight and thin thickness, the flexible display device are researched.
Presently, most flexible display devices use thin film transistors (TFTs) array for controlling whether the pixels are acted or not. The thin film transistors array is generally made of several materials including the ceramic material with bad ductility. Thus, when the flexible display device is bent to over an extent the materials can bear, the thin film transistors array would be destroyed and the flexible display device may result in unusual displaying.
Therefore, it is one of the important issues for people skilled in this art that how to avoid the unusual displaying resulting from the flexible display device under over-bending.